With advances in computational power continually increasing for handheld devices or other mobile devices, new applications are eventually expected to arise that can further stress the various networks of conventional wireless communications systems as well as their femtocell/broadband counterpart. For example, handheld video phones that can support video calls/conferencing and/or video text messages might soon become a reality. However, voice data alone can be often observed to create a good deal of stress for conventional service providers, so the addition of video will only exacerbate the issue of handling voice data today. Moreover, integration with broadband infrastructure via, e.g., femtocells or home nodeB (HNB) devices can be affected as well, which already handle other network traffic relating to the underlying broadband (e.g., digital subscriber line (DSL)) service.
Accordingly, both current and future demand placed on communications network infrastructure can be improved, which can be useful to both network providers and service subscribers.